


Control App

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Breasts, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Commanding, Control, Control Issues, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Forced Masturbation, Growth, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Nipples, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Fisting, Self-Insert, Sex, Slaves, Vaginal Fingering, feedback please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: The Control App is one that is imbued with special powers for the user.Cain discovers it's abilities with his friend Sarah.WARNING: Serious stuff up ahead, read the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

Control. That's all he wanted. Complete and utter control. When he had been gifted the app from a mysterious person online, he wanted to test it out. This app supposedly granted him complete control over whoever he took a picture of. Cain's fingers twitched as he held his phone. Before he could take a picture of his most beloved, Cain had to test the app first. Make sure it wasn’t a bust or a cheat.

Getting his first target wasn't hard. He asked his childhood friend to come over to his house when his parents weren't there. She obliged and showed up on time. It was obvious the girl had a crush on him so her guard would most definitely be down. When she arrived, she dressed rather nicely. Her auburn hair was brushed and pulled into a tight and neat ponytail. Makeup defined her face in a natural look of pink lips, black lashes, and a constant blush which went accordingly well with her green eyes and scattered freckles.

“Huh?”

The flash of the camera caught her attention. The girl was clueless at first, as always, but then smiles.

“Oh, you should have told me you going to take a picture,” she chided with a giggle.

“But you looked so adorable, I couldn't help myself,” Cain responded in a flirtatious tone. Sarah's face flushed a dark red and she looked away; nervously pulling on one of the straight locks of her hair.

Now that Sarah's picture was registered into the app, all that was left was to write commands for her to follow. She should do as he writes, down to the exact letter. A smile graced his lips as he considered the limitless options. He settled on a single command and typed it out.

'Stand and take off your shirt and pants.'

Abruptly, Sarah stood. Her eyes were glazed over with confusion but when on with whatever her body did. It was practically robotic in the way she quickly pulled the shirt from her slim shoulders to reveal a pink lace bra hugging her moderate body. Under her jeans, she wore matching lace panties. As she realized what she had done, the nervous teen put her hands over her chest and crotch.

“Wha..? Wait! What just happened?”

“Don't worry. You're doing what I want you to do," Cain responded quietly before looking down at his phone again.

‘Rub your crotch.’

The small hand covering her privates moved on its own. In small but fluid motions, the hand ran from the top of the lace to between her legs where it went unseen. Sarah made a sound similar to a moan and squeak.

“What's going on?” The girl asked. Her eyes began to water from embarrassment.

‘Rub faster.’

She did as she was instructed. Sarah gasped loudly as she had no choice but to violate herself. To cope, Sarah closes her eyes tightly.

‘Grip your breasts.’

The other hand, which meant to shield her body from view, turned against her as well. The hand gripped one of her breasts. From his view and judging by her whimpers, it must have been quite painful. But that can be fixed.

‘Pinch and pull your nipple.’

“Wha.. are you really doing—this?” Sarah asked as she looked down to see that her hand slipped under the lace. She grabbed the taught bud in her tiny fingers and pulled. Her hand let off some slack but pulled once again.

“Sarah,” Cain said, getting the girl’s attention. “You can either do as I say now or I'll command you otherwise. Take off your bra and panties.”

As if the chains holding her in a stiff posture was broken, Sarah backed away. Her head shaking violently and her hair bouncing. She hadn’t looked for a way out and only backed away; just trying to get as far away from Cain as she could. The girl had nearly jumped out of her skin when her back touched to cold wall unexpectedly.

“I assume that's your decision. What a shame. We could have had fun," Cain scoffed and he leaned back on the couch, his face pointed down to his hands which were in his lap. A deviating smile gracing his lips as he lifted his head to watch Sarah rid herself of her last pieces of clothing.

“Please don't— Cain please,” she begged, which was the only thing she could do. Her body shivered with uncertainty and unprepared for whatever her ‘friend’ had in mind.

The boy had to stifle a cruel laugh as he typed another command. He watched with savory eyes as Sarah's hands flew up to her rather small bust. Her petite hands grabbing the dark pink, protruding nipples. The hold was tight and uncomfortable as always but her own care was not included with this specific action. She whined and felt more than ashamed with herself. Her body betrayed her will as she pulled her breasts out as far as they could, which wasn't much, by the bud. Then twisted them in different directions painfully; surely to leave bruises for tomorrow. These ministrations continued but never the same pattern, pace, or technique. Just new, hurtful but memorable ways.

“I think that's enough for now,” Cain mused. Sarah's hands fell limp by her sides. She couldn’t even will herself to run and the girl just stood with a fearful expression

“Let me think, Sarah, have you ever done anal?”

“No, never,” she quickly retorted. As soon as the wave of disgust moved over, icy fear flooded her veins when she caught onto Cain's train of thought. “Cain, I'm a virgin—I don't want this.”

“I don't recall asking your consent or caring for it.” 

Now, Sarah fell to her knees. The sound she made as she hit the floor was loud. He hasn't expected her to fall so harshly. However, he leaned forward to watch closely as the girl got onto her hands and knees. Her ass was pointing out and in Cain's direction. She kept her face down, not wanting her friend to see her cry anymore. Her dominant right hand went to her back. It made its way slowly and playfully; tracing the fat of her butt, laying ghostly touches over her crack before doing anything. Finally, a single finger traced her puckered asshole. Her entire body tensed when she thought she felt the hand push in. A sigh came from Cain but with audible taps from his phone, her body relaxed and her finger was pushed in.

“Ah,” she cried out. The finger didn't tease when it was inserted. Going more than knuckle deep. At first, nothing happened but then she felt it: her finger wiggling out of control before pulling out and rushing back in. Another finger of the same hand joined. And another. Then another until her entire hand was stuffed into her loosening ass. She then felt her hand formed a fist, tearing through Sarah's ass as it set a vigorous pace unlike before. The pain brought Sarah's tears back and traces of blood were seen on the hand since she was given no lube as she violated herself.

“I think you can fit another hand,” Cain remarked when he commanded the hand to still in movements. The weight of the clenched fist gaining most of Sarah's attention.

“Bu—” Sarah barely had a chance to reply as her other hand pulled up to asshole. Getting more to the point, the hand wasted no time as it enters three fingers right away beside her other fist. Sarah's eyes bulged and a strangled cry leaving her throat.

More taps and the stinging sensation of being stretched followed once more. The hand entered slowly and flat as it pushed against her walls and tensed hand. Only when the wrist disappeared then it had changed to a fist. Sarah clenched her teeth and couldn't help but grind her face into the carpeted floor. To her dismay, both fists that were crowded together moved in alternating sequences of thrusts. Her hips angled high for Cain to see as her ass was stretched out beyond repair. Pain mixed with the little pleasure she was receiving caused her mind to blank.

“That's enough, for now,” Cain said when he grew bored of Sarah's reactions. The girl gained control of her hands again, gladly removing her shaky hands. Leaving her once untouched asshole puckering and gaping open.

“You need something to keep that open. Don't worry, I have just the thing,” the boy remarked as he briefly left the room but returned. Sarah hadn't moved from her spot or position, her arms just barely holding up her body. In his hand, he held a large butt plug, almost the full size of his fist. Sarah accepted it and pushed the large toy in. She then sat kneeling before Cain, awaiting to be left alone or commanded. She was greatly discomforted as the cold and foreign object made her feel completely full. 

“Let's see—Ah, I know what I can do with you, my toy,” Cain says aloud with great enthusiasm. The boy wanted to know the full extent of the app's abilities. Did it only extended to the mind or could he affect her physical body as well? His first request he was doubtful of the outcome.

‘Grow your breasts to a size D cup.’

Cain had though on the size for a moment; he didn't want her chest to be too big and her size was already undesirable amongst the opposite sex. He watched her chest like a hawk; curious and patient.

To his great pleasure, her body reacted on command. But it was slow and gradual. Her breasts expanding like water balloons. When Sarah thought she was ready, her eyes cast down and observed too. Those beautiful eyes the size of dinner plates. She had just barely noticed but when the weight of her should grow and her chest protruded more, Sarah’s suspicions were confirmed. When her breasts had reached their full glory, Cain left his seat to kneel in front of Sarah. He inspected her bust more thoroughly. Taking one of the large breasts in his hand. The mass of her new body part and skin filling out his entire palm, almost spilling out.

Looking down farther, Cain learned something else. Sarah's face blushed and her thighs quivered. It was evident to spot her arousal now. The leaking from her cum had soaked the carpet beneath her and soaked part of her thighs and legs.

“An unexpected outcome but we can work around it. How about we try verbal instructions," the boy offered more kindly this time. Sarah turned her gaze up and looked into Cain's dark, smoldering eyes. “Pleasure yourself.”

As well as she did for the app, Sarah followed instructions. One of her hands traveled to her pussy. Her thighs spreading out and open for Cain to watch as he pleased. Her hand rubbed the wet slick coating her slit and clitoris. The dripping went down to her ass and plug. She was not penetrating but teasing herself all for Cain. An encouraging look from Cain had her rubbing faster and, this time, deeper.

“Take your virginity for me,” he said after a few moments of time.

Cain returned to his seat back on the couch. He had leaned back, his arms and legs opened with his pants undone. His thick cock standing at full mast. A spike of arousal ran through Sarah’s lower abdomen as she spotted his length. Her body tingled weirdly and without any other command, she walked to Cain. She straddled his lap first. His cock rubbed against her bare stomach, sending more shivers throughout her back and down to her toes. Sarah quickly got the hint and stood taller on her knees in order to direct the fairly long cock to her shuddering pussy. Her legs shook again and Sarah was reminded of how much she didn't want to do this in the first place. Of course, she fantasized about Cain holding her gently and making love to her in the most sensitive of ways, but this was different. This was forced. Sarah almost got off Cain and forgot her commands.

“Impale yourself, Sarah.”

The girl's head whipped back to Cain and before she could think about it. She redirected the cock and slammed herself down on it. A cry of pain ripped from her chest and she clutched Cain's shirt for support as new tears fell, staining his shirt unintentionally. He would allow it for now. Her body had accepted the cock well aside from her mental turmoil. The hot, plush insides had made all of it worth it for Cain.

“Fuck yourself,” he says again in his husky voice.

Sarah obeys and her shaking hips lift up and back down. The pace is too slow for Cain to enjoy it. The girl is just too scared to cause harm to herself and is too busy trying to adjust. Cain grows impatient rather quickly.

“Faster. Go faster!”

Sarah does just that. More tears fall but the pain isn't as much as it was from before. The slick of her juicy regions makes the journey into her heat quick and nearly painless. Still, it's an intrusion of her virginity that Cain had simply ignored. After all, Sarah wanted this. Her large breasts swing around in front of Cain as Sarah bounces on the cock. He roughly grabs both of them and squishes them together before pulling them away. Then he kneads them, much to Sarah’s delight. After that, he moves the breasts in circles. He watches Sarah's face keenly. Much to his delight, she reacts differently each time in part with the feelings of her sensitive chest and her first-time sex. A whimper of sorts echoes from her mouth. Entranced, Cain unknowingly brings himself close to his own edge.

He cums without warming. The hot seed bursting into her pussy. Coating her walls and filling her with his seed. The boy rides out his orgasm until he huskily says, “Cum.” Sarah does so instantly. The feeling of euphoria enters Sarah's mind at once. She doesn't seem to notice when Cain withdrawals and tucks himself away into his jeans. The sticky cum drips out and onto the couch as he had tossed her aside. Cain looked to the app devilishly, new ideas coming to mind.

‘Eat all the cum.’

With half her mind working with any sense, Sarah uses a hand to scoop up the white globs that fell on the couch and brings it to her mouth. She sucks her fingers clean before going to another spot. The salty taste made her go crazy as she searched for more to taste and eat. Finally, all that was left was the cum in her throbbing walls. She looks to Cain, confused as she stares at her hand and then to her pussy which is now open wide and gaping too. The boy nods and her hand moves; an unspoken understanding between the two. Her hand travels inside, scrapes the walls and pulls the cum to her lips. It takes even more time as she finished with her after sex snack.

Her eyes are now dull and the skin around her lids are puffy and red; a shadow of their former glory. It seems that he has broken her mind. Cain just shrugs, he can fix that too.

“Put your clothes on.”

She does so quickly — efficiently.

“Sit beside me.”

Her body is upright and tense, too stiff to be normal or comfortable. The girl he knew would never sit like that. Someone else was sitting beside him.

“Grab all your things, go home, and forget all of this. Tomorrow you will be your normal self.”

Sarah nods just once before gathering her few things and then leaves without a goodbye.

At the very least, the app worked. All Cain needed is the girl of his dreams to be within his very control. Or, he could have more fun with Sarah and learn of the exact limits he had with this seemingly limitless power. 


	2. tiny author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short poll.

So, I did not expect this to be kinda popular. I feel obligated to add another chapter or something but I'm not sure what to include.

Anywho, if anyone is really REALLY interested in this, comment about future chapter ideas and I'll try to turn them into reality. 

I'm honestly kinda stumped on what to add as a next chapter and some reader feedback would be great. I'll accept probably any type of recommendation or request. Have at it then!


End file.
